


Your First Time

by WaywardSister7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSister7983/pseuds/WaywardSister7983
Summary: You, Dean, and Cas have been friends for awhile, and you recently moved in with them. Sam has been off at law school, but he makes a point to regularly visit his brother. While you've heard many good things about Sam over the years, this will be your first time meeting him.You try not to stare as Dean hugs his much taller, younger brother. He glances up at you and smiles. After saying his hellos to Dean and Cas, he makes his way toward you. "I'm Sam," he says as he opens his arms to hug you, catching you off guard.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Sam/You





	1. New Beginnings

Finally Friday. You're heading home from work and ready to just relax and unwind because what a week it has been! As you walk the short distance from the bookshop to the apartment you share with Dean and Cas, you let your mind wander over the things you plan to do this weekend. A long bubble bath is definitely overdue so you mentally add that to the list of things you want to do tonight. As you do, your phone buzzes in your pocket.

"Hey, Cas and I are going to the store. Any requests?" You stop walking as you read Dean's text and your mind races trying to remember if there's anything you don't have that you would like. And then it hits you. Wine goes well with a bubble bath. So, you quickly text back, "A bottle of Moscato, I'll pay you when you get back, Thanks :)" Before you can slip your phone back into your pocket and keep walking, another text from Dean: "Cas says it's our treat. See you soon." You smile and continue walking, soon reaching your apartment. 

As you step inside, you lean against the door breathing a small sigh of relief for making it to the weekend. The apartment is spacious enough for the three of you with Dean and Cas sharing a room because well, they're guys and it only seemed right for you to have a room to yourself when you moved in. They are adorable together whether they're just friends or more, you don't pry, they're your friends and if they choose not to label it, then that's their business.

As you look around the room, you see Dean's note on the calendar whiteboard by the door that everyone agreed upon in the last roommate meeting. "This way, everyone knows where everyone's at, in case anyone wants/needs alone time or wants to plan a party." It made logical sense so the calendar was put up and there are two notes: one letting you know that they went to the store (just in case you didn't check your phone) and the other letting you know that this weekend Sam is coming to visit and is expected for dinner this evening. 

That makes sense, Dean and Cas would need to go to the store to stock up before Sam gets here. While you haven't met Sam in person, you've heard many stories about how much he eats and how fun he is to be around even though he looks big and scary. You're apprehensive but figure that it would be good to help get you out of your head to have someone new to talk to. However, that means that the bubble bath should probably happen now since company is expected.

You make your way to your bedroom, stripping as you go, realizing the guys could walk in any minute but also remembering that a few drunken games of strip poker, and all three of you are comfortable being in front of the others in your birthday suit. And, while you wouldn't have minded if anything had happened, I mean come on, look at those guys, super hot, nothing did. It's kinda nice to know, too, that everyone is comfortable with the nudity when it happens on occasion and no one is being objectified, even if eyes linger a bit. Although, cuddle parties are a thing as all three of you sit close together to watch movies, snuggled under blankets sharing a big bucket of popcorn. And yes, everyone keeps their clothes on. 

Heading toward the bathroom, carrying your pajamas and zen music, you turn on the water and get the temperature just right before adding some essential oils and bubbles. You crank up the music selecting the "Relax" playlist on your iPod making sure it's connected to the speaker and soon Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and other rock bands are filling the room. Once you finish stripping, you sink into the hot water, resting your head against the new spa pillow you treated yourself to last weekend. As the water reaches the halfway mark in the tub, it turns cold so you quickly turn it off before settling back against the pillow, allowing yourself to get carried away by the thumping bass lines. 

***  
Dean and Cas return from the store and hear the music all the way in the kitchen. They share a look, knowing that you've had a hard day. After they put the groceries away, they both make their way toward the bathroom. Cas knocks softly, catching a quiet moment between songs. You say, "Yes?" Cas asks, "Is it okay if I come in?" "Sure," you respond. Cas enters, shutting the door behind him as Dean makes his way back to the kitchen. After taking a seat in the chair that y'all have set up just for these occasions when one needs a hot bubble bath and needs someone to talk to, Cas says, "Are you okay?" After a moment, you look up into Cas's beautiful blue eyes that remind you of the sky when you allow yourself to gaze into them, you see his concern for you and say "I'm better now. It's been a rough week at work, lots to do and being short-handed is tough. I just needed to unwind a bit before Sam got here." "That's understandable," Cas says. "Dean and I heard your playlist and knew that something was up. Just wanted to check on you. If you need to head to bed early tonight, Dean and I can entertain Sam." "I kinda want to meet him and I'm hoping that being around all of you will be good for me and maybe a good distraction." Cas says, "I hope so. You're my friend and I hate seeing you sad." "Aww, thanks Cas," you say as you stand up, preparing to step out of the bath. Cas moves to hand you a towel to wrap around yourself and help you out of the tub, and as he does, you kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for the wine, too. I was going to drink it in my bath, but I forgot Sam was coming so I'll drink it later when he gets here." "You're welcome," Cas says. Cas leaves so you can dry off and get dressed.

As you step out of the bathroom, Dean and Cas are busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey guys," you say as you walk to the fridge for a soda. "That smells good." They both respond with gratitude as Dean makes his way toward you. Fixing his emerald green gaze on yours, he asks "Are you okay?" His concern is sweet and your resolve threatens to crumble right there, but you manage to swallow past the lump in your throat and answer convincingly that you are in fact okay and excited to meet Sam. Dean's face softens at the mention of his brother and says, "He can be a bit energetic, especially when he senses someone needs cheering up." His eye roll as he says it makes you giggle and he smiles as he makes his way back to the stove to stir whatever deliciousness is simmering thereupon. 

You head to the living room, curling up in your favorite chair (yes Sheldon, everyone has their favorite spot) and picking up the book that you've been reading. The beauty of working at a bookshop is that you don't have to buy the books. When you finish one, you trade it in for another. Between saving money on books, and sharing living expenses with roommates, your budget has freed up a bit to help get those pesky student loans paid off. You realize as you stare at the words on the page, not really comprehending what they say, that you're pretty damn lucky to have Dean and Cas as friends. Y'all met at a Star Wars convention last year, and while they're super cute and super not straight, you learned that they were fun to hang around and it was nice knowing that y'all could be friends without having to worry about having sex for them to like you. It was freeing and allowed for a more intimate bond, and you all grew closer over time. After awhile, you were at their place so much that they offered the spare room to you for cheaper than what you were paying for your own apartment and they were closer to the bookshop you work at. So, it worked out in the end. They're happy, you're happy, and soon, you'll likely have a new friend. 

You realize that you've been reading the same sentence for a half hour when refocus on your book. So, you read it again and try a bit harder to focus. It's not too challenging as all 3 of you have fallen into a comfortable routine, they cook, you and Cas clean, and then everyone sits down together to either watch tv, a movie, or play games on game night. Occasionally, there are reading nights where everyone reads their newest additions to their libraries. Everyone has their jobs and schedules which allow for a decent amount of separation so everyone doesn't get under each other's skin too bad. After a bit, you again realize that you've drifted off from your book, and decide to set it down. You'd offer to help the guys, but it sounds like they got it, so you just sit there. After a bit, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," you say as you make your way to the door. "Thanks," Dean replies. You open the door and standing there towering over you is this giant of a man with shoulder-length hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. You can't help but stare at this gorgeous being and after a bit, it gets awkward.


	2. Sam's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has arrived at the apartment, and you can't seem to take your eyes off him. Yet, you catch him doing his fair share of staring also.

"Sam, come in," Dean says from behind you as he makes his way to the door. You step aside as your brain mulls over this new information. Sam comes in and embraces Dean first and then Cas, saying his hellos and then looks over at you. After an awkward beat, Sam walks over to you, wrapping you in a bear hug. "Hi, I'm Sam," he says as he steps back. "Hi," you say. "I'm Jade." After a moment of silence, Dean chimes in. "We met Jade last year at the Star Wars convention, and we've been friends ever since. She's the one I told you about that moved in last month." Sam's eyes are still locked on yours as Dean finishes talking and makes his way back to the kitchen. "Well, Jade, it's nice to meet you," Sam says. "Likewise," you reply. Before you can say anything further, Cas calls out that dinner's ready. 

You and Sam both make your way to the kitchen to fix your plates before heading to the table. You let Sam go first, after all he is the guest, and Dean comes up beside you. “Hey, that’s my brother you’re gawking at,” Dean whispers, smirking. Your face flushes and you quickly look away from Sam, focusing your gaze on Dean’s, and say, “Well, he was staring, too.” Dean rolls his eyes in that way he does, and says with a sigh, “Okay, y’all are both consenting adults, but I don’t want to hear about it.” “All the graphic details, got it,” you say back with a smirk, before kissing Dean on the cheek and fixing your plate. 

Cas and Dean sit across from each other leaving you and Sam to sit across from each other as everyone eats the delicious lasagna and salad that Dean and Cas made. It’s quiet at first as everyone begins eating but then Sam is telling everyone about his time at Stanford and Dean and Cas are following up with their own updates. After awhile there’s a lull in the conversation and everyone is looking at you. You look around and Dean’s eyebrow is raised in question. You must have missed something. “What?” you ask, feeling your face flush. “Sam asked how your day was,” Cas says, patting your arm comfortingly before turning to Sam and apologizing on your behalf. “She had a rough day,” Castiel finished. 

Immediately, Sam’s brow furrows in concern for his newfound friend. You immediately speak up, “Yeah, I had a rough day at work but it’s the weekend now, so let’s have some fun.” With that, the mood lightens and everyone begins talking about what to do after dinner. “I’ll wash the dishes,” you chime in and Dean and Cas try to argue, but you remind them that they cooked so it’s only fair. Sam says, “Well, by the logic, I guess I will help dry and put the dishes away.” “You don’t have to,” the three of you say, turning to Sam, who, of course, insists that he’s not incapable. “So, it’s settled,” Dean says affirmatively. “Y’all wash the dishes and then we will all watch a movie, how’s that?” Everyone nods in agreement and you and Cas look at Sam and say, “Your turn to pick the movie.” Sam says that he’ll think on it as he helps with dishes and as everyone finishes their dinner, a hush falls over the table again.

Dean and Cas have moved to the living room out of the way as you run the water to wash dishes and Sam searches the cabinets for a clean dish towel. As you wash dishes, you apologize to Sam for zoning out earlier. He not only accepts your apology but wraps his arms around you catching you off guard. You don’t object, though, and find yourself feeling comfortable in his arms and allowing yourself to relax as you wrap your arms around him in return. He wraps his arms tighter around you and you rest your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat which calms you.   
After a bit, you step apart so that the dishes can be finished, but you thank Sam for the hug and he says, “You’re welcome.” You stand there silently gazing into each other’s eyes, lost in thought, and time seems to stand still. You wonder what Sam is thinking as his expression is unreadable. Damn if you’re going to ask though; there’s been lots of awkward situations in your life where feelings have been expressed by one party or the other and someone always winds up getting hurt; namely you. So, you smile and get back to the dishes, handing them to Sam as you get them clean and free of suds so that he can dry them. 

As you’re wiping down the counters and cleaning out the sink drain, Dean hollers from the living room, “If y’all are done making out, can we watch the movie now?” You and Sam immediately look at each other, you blushing and Sam, eyes wide, horrified at the insinuations of his older brother. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “It’s okay, Sam. I’ve been friends with Dean for awhile and I have siblings of my own, so I know how it goes,” you say, reassuringly. Sam seems somewhat reassured by that, and you feeling a sudden surge of confidence, continue on. “Although, would it be so bad if we let him think that?” Sensing your playfulness and happy to oblige, Sam says, “No, it wouldn’t. You are beautiful and while I don’t know much about you, I’m finding myself wanting to know more.” 

You freeze; well, so much for not getting into the feelings. Sam’s barely been here two hours, you haven’t been able to stop staring at him, and now you’re teaming up against his older brother, whose playful teasing has been aimed at both you equally. Although, it’s not like there’s been any deep conversations yet; just lighthearted fun. “Let’s keep it like this,” you tell yourself, as you and Sam high five and make your way toward the living room. 

Dean looks up at Sam and winks as you both enter and Sam rolls his eyes. “I just got here, Dean, and we barely know each other. Can you calm down?” “Okay,” Dean acquiesces, quickly followed by, “So what are we watching?” Sam looks at you and you smile as you curl up in your chair. Sam sits on the couch, closest to you, with Dean and Cas sitting on the opposite side. “Star Wars marathon?” Sam suggests and Dean and Cas are immediately in. He looks at you and you nod your head, as you situate under your blanket, sighing contentedly as your friends all prepare for the marathon. Dean pulls out the movies and sets them on the table, Cas and Sam head to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn and drinks. Within ten minutes everyone has visited the bathroom, snacks and drinks situated, and Dean is pressing play on the remote.

The movie has just begun and everyone is sucked into the action when your phone buzzes in your lap. You flip it open to see a new message from an unknown number. You open the message and see it’s from Sam. “Hey, Beautiful.” How’d he get your number, you wonder. You respond back, “Hey, handsome. How’d you get my number?” You look over at Sam on the couch and watch as he reads your message. He quickly responds back, “It was on the fridge with Dean’s and Cas’s. The emergency contact list.” ‘Oh, duh,” you reply. “I forgot it was there and that your number is on that list as well.” “Well, now you have my number in your phone so you can easily text or call if you want,” Sam replies. “Thank you. 😊,” you type back. The conversation hits a lull as you both go back to watching the movie and eating popcorn. 

You notice that Cas was nice enough to pour you some wine and you happily sip the Moscato enjoying the crisp, fruity taste. Wine doesn’t do much more than give you a good buzz, so it’s nice social drink. Had it not been Sam’s weekend to visit, Dean’s whiskey would have been the preferred drink of choice. However, whiskey doesn’t allow you to be calm and collected, so wine was definitely the better choice for this evening. Your attention moves to the couch where you see all three guys focused intently on the movie. You relax and let all your worries go, allowing yourself to be present in the moment. 

Before you know it, the first movie’s credits are rolling and everyone is stretching and cleaning up. More drinks are being poured as Dean switches out the first DVD for the second. As everyone settles back down, your phone buzzes indicating a new message. You flip your phone open and see it’s from Sam: “You look really cozy over there.” Without thinking, you quickly respond: “Care to join?” 

Sam looks over at Dean and sees he’s watching the movie so he moves slowly off the couch and moves in behind you in the big comfy chair that’s meant to hold two or three people comfortably. Sam’s so tall his feet hang off the arm of the chair as you’re both sitting sideways. Once he’s comfortable, you lean back against him with your blanket, and Sam instinctively wraps his arms around you. You text him: “Much comfier now 😉,” and he chuckles as he responds, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just joined and this the first fanfic I've written. Please feel free to leave comments, if there's something I can do better, or if there's something you want to read, let me know, I'm open to requests.


End file.
